Opposites Attract
by edwardcullenlove25
Summary: Bella is the most popular girl at Forks. She's the head cheerleader. When her best friend, Alice introduces her to her brother, Edward, the biggest nerd at Forks will they fall in love? Will Bella risk her popularity for Edward? Will opposites attract?
1. The First Game

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight.**

**This is my second story. I hope you like it. We'll see how it turns out. :)**

**For this story; my awesome beta is twilight4ever2396.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella's POV**

"Go Spartans!" I yelled, cheering on our football team on at our first game. "Go blue and gold!"

I looked around at _my_ school.

_Wow, there were a lot of people here tonight. I thought._

The score was Spartans- 21 and Buffalos- 7. We were up by 2 touchdowns and we had 10 seconds left in the last quarter. What, a great way to start off the year.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

_Buuuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzz!__There went the buzzer announcing the end of the game._

The rest of the cheerleaders ran in a tight circle around me.

"Hey captain!" Alice said.

"Hey," I said, flashing her a smile. She is my best friend. You have to love her.

"We look pretty good in our uniforms," Alice exclaimed.

"We sure do," I said, before turning to run to find my boyfriend.

"I'll call you later," Alice yelled as I ran off.

I looked around at the swarm of the blue and gold football jerseys trying to find my special quarterback.

"Hey, baby," Mike said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey," I said, turning around.

"You looked great tonight," Mike smiled at me.

"Thanks," I said, looking around at all the people.

"Let's go home," I said, tired.

"Okay," He said grabbing my hand. A lot of people congratulated us on our way out, a lot of the girls giving me looks of envy.

We got into his black truck he had gotten for his birthday and I turned the music up. We pulled in front of my house. I started to get out and said thanks but Mike grabbed.

"Goodnight," Mike said and kissed me.

"'Night," I said, turning around.

"By the way, you look really cute in your cheer outfit," Mike winked.

"Thanks," I said and headed for the house.

My parents weren't home from the game yet. I couldn't find them there since it was so packed.

_Riiiiiiiinng! My phone rang._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella," Alice's soprano voice came in.

"Hey, Alice," I said sitting down.

"Want to come over and spend the night this next Friday? Cheerleading practice and games keep up busy so we haven't been able to have one but after the game my parents said you can come over, so do you want to?" Alice said quickly.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay, see you at school on Monday," Alice said.

"Yeah, bye," I said happily.

"Bye," Alice said and I hung up.

I walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I took off my uniform and took my hair down. I got into the shower, using my favorite shampoo. Then I got out and put my robe on. I walked into my room. I put on my pink shorts from Victoria's Secret and camisole that matched it. I put my cheerleading uniform on the top of the laundry machine to be taken to the dry cleaners. As I was walking back to my room, I heard my Voyager announcing I had a new text message.

I opened it.

_Hey. What's up?_

_Mike Newton_

I quickly typed back.

_Not much. Just got out of shower._

_And you?_

_Bella_

I walked over and looked out my window to see my parents pulling into the driveway. I ran down the stairs with my cell-phone in one hand. I opened the door. My parents came in and hugged me.

"Honey, you did great tonight," My mom said.

"Thank-you," I said.

"You did," My dad said before walking into the living room.

"Hey, mom, can you take my uniform to the dry cleaners?" I asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow I have to go grocery shopping so I'll take it then," My mom said.

"Thanks. Oh, and Alice wants to know if I can spend the night at her house after the game on Friday?" I asked.

"Sure," My mom.

I looked at my phone and opened my new text.

_Oh. (:_

_Thinking about you. (;_

_Mike Newton_

I responded.

_Okay?_

_Bella_

Then I pushed send.

"Who is it?" My mom asked curiously.

"Oh, Mike," I said.

"Oh," My mom said.

"Goodnight," I said hugging my mom. "Love you."

"Love you too," My mom said.

"Goodnight, Dad," I said hugging him before running up the stairs.

_What's wrong?_

_Mike_

Ugh. I sighed.

_Nothing. I'm going to bed, okay?_

_Bella_

I got into my bed and set my phone on my bedside table. I turned my phone on vibrate. A few minutes later it vibrated. I groaned and rolled over.

_Your going to bed early.. Are you sure nothing's wrong?_

_Hey did you see my awesome touchdown tonight?_

_Mike _

Oh, he _totally_ cares about me. I just shut my phone off and plugged it into charge and went to sleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, did you like it? Or not?**

**Get me to 15 reviews and I'll write quicker. :)**

**This is going to be a fun story!**

**Also; links to outfits on page.**

**-Hannah **


	2. Obligations

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns the characters that appear in Twilight.**

**My lovely reviewers- twilight4ever2396, readingchick10, and .323. **

**Twilight4ever2396 is an awesome beta. (:  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alice's POV**

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got undressed and got in. After I was done with my shower I blow dried my hair and then did my hair doing my usual. I sat down and put my make-up on. I walked into my closet, which is really big. I decided on wearing a ripped Bebe mini-skirt, a white strapless shirt from Bebe, and a black leather Bebe jacket. I grabbed some black simple heels and a black purse. I gave my self a once over in the mirror and walked down the stairs.

"Hey mom," I said as I walked by her in the living room towards the kitchen.

"Hey, honey," My mom said as she sat on the couch watching the news.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down and began eating it. Once, I was done I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my Bebe sunglasses since it was sunny outside, which was unusual. I picked up my car keys and walked down the stairs.

"Edward! Let's go!" I yelled standing at the garage door.

"Coming!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs.

I seriously didn't understand why he was a nerd. Was it because he was on the Math team or the debate team? I didn't know. He dressed nice besides, I wouldn't let him out of the house if he didn't. Anyway, we weren't in the same group. Cheerleaders vs. Nerds. I love my brother and wish he was cooler but I can't do anything about it. He seemed not to care though. My phone vibrated and I got it out of my purse as we were walking into the garage. I opened my new text message.

_Hey Alice! What's up?_

_Bella :)_

I quickly texted back.

_Not much. Getting in car. _

_See you at school. Talk to you later!_

_Alice =)_

I got in the driver's seat of my yellow Porsche and Edward got in the passengers seat.

"Who were you texting?" He asked as I put my phone back in my purse and started the car.

"Bella," I said and backed out

We were there in less than 5 minutes due to my fast driving. I pulled into the parking spot next to Bella's Citroen Metisse. I scanned the parking lot for Bella and saw her with a group of the cheerleaders.

"Later, Edward," I said as we got out. I locked the car.

"Bye," He said and walked to his Science Club friends.

Bella looked up, saw me and started waving. I walked over to her.

"Hey!" She said.

The others looked at me and waved.

"Hey!" I said.

Then the bell rang for class to start and we all walked into the building together.

**Bella's POV**

Buuuuuuuuuzzzzzz! My alarm clock went. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I put my make-up on and left the bathroom. I went into my closet that was huge and started looking for an outfit. I picked out a Guess jean skirt, a black halter top from Guess, a black sweater from Guess, and my Daredevil sunglasses from Guess. I love them and have them in every color. I grabbed my black and white flats and my big black purse and went downstairs. Breakfast was waiting for me on the table. I ate my pancakes, bacon and eggs. I went back upstairs to brush my teeth. Once, I was done I grabbed my keys and went back down stairs. I said good-bye to my mom and went to get in my red Citroen Metisse. As, I was starting the car my phone vibrated.

I opened my new text message.

_Hey Baby! ;)_

_What's up?_

_Mike _

I groaned but texted back.

_Hi. Driving._

_Bella :)_

I hit send and then started a new text.

_Hey Alice! What's up?_

_Bella :)_

I was pulling out of the driveway when my phone vibrated.

_Not much. Getting in car._

_See you at school. Talk to you later!_

_Alice =)_

I drove to school and pulled in a parking spot. Jessica, Angela, and Rosalie all ran over to my car.

I got out my car and grabbed my purse.

"Hey," They all squealed.

"Hey," I laughed.

We all walked over to stand on the sidewalk. I opened my phone to see Mrs. Uftring, our cheer coach texted me that practice was canceled. I told them and they got their phones out to tell the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Remember, we have Mike's party on Friday night," Jessica said cheerfully. She was thinking about all of the football players.

"How could I forget?" I groaned.

Then Alice's car pulled up saving me from questions. I waved to her. She got out and walked over to us.

"Hey!" I said.

Jessica, Angela, and Rosalie looked at her and waved.

"Hey!" She said.

Then the bell rang for class to start and we walked into the building. A lot of the girls threw us envious glances. We all tossed our hair at the same time and just kept walking.

Alice came with me to my locker.

"We have Mike's party on Saturday night," I groaned.

"What's wrong?" She aske d.

I glanced around making sure no one was listening. "It's just I feel like I'm obligated to go out with him, Head cheerleader and quarterback. He's getting a little annoying like he's always wanted to kiss me or more. I want a romantic relationship. You know?"

"Yeah, I know." She said and we walked to class.

……………………………………………………….....

The day was finally over. I started walking out to my car with Alice and guess who was leaning against my car? You guessed it... Mike Newton. I sighed.

"You know you could just break up with him," Alice pointed out.

"I don't think I can," I said and parted ways to go to my car.

"Hey, babe," He said winking.

"Hey, Mike," I forced a smile.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" He said in a flirty tone.

"Um, I can't. Homework. Friends are coming over. Really wished I could, though." I said faking a giggle.

"Oh, well at least I'll see you Friday," He said.

"Yeah," I said, putting my stuff in my car and was about to get in. Mike grabbed me and pushed me against the car.

**Edward's POV**

I walked out of the school building and walked over to my sister's car.

"Hey Alice!" I said and followed her glance.

Mike had Bella pushed up against the car and was making out with her. She looked like she was trying to get free. He must have misinterpreted her gestures. He had his hands up the back of her shirt and was about to move them to the front.

"Bella, Mike, hey," Alice jumped out of the car. I got in the car and watched.

Mike pulled away from her. "Oh, hey,"

"Hey Alice," Bella said throwing her a thank-you glance.

"Can't wait for party!" Alice said looking at Mike.

"Me either," He said winking at Bella.

"See you later," Mike said kissing Bella again, before he walked off.

"Bye," Bella said.

"Thank-you," Bella said when Mike was gone.

"Sure," Alice said grinning. "You looked like you needed a little help."

"I did. He was going to put his hands up my shirt!" Bella exclaimed.

"I know," Alice said.

"I don't like him like that, anymore.=2 0He just wants to get in my pants! That's it. He doesn't't love me. I don't know why I went out with him in the first place." Bella said sadly.

"Obligation?" Alice questioned.

"I guess. I just want it to be over but it can't happen until after his party." Bella said. "I need to find a guy who will love me."

"You do, you deserve better," Alice hugged her. "See you later!"

"Thanks! Bye! Text me!" Bella said getting in the car.

Alice walked back over to the car and got in.

"Hey," Alice said to me as she pulled out.

"Hey," I said. "That was interesting."

"Tell me about it," Alice said. "Bella's spending the night Friday. You going to the game?"

"Of course," I said.

"Good," Alice said.

We pulled into our driveway and we got out of the car to go inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review! :)**

**I will not post Chapter 3 until I have 10 reviews.**

**-Hannah **


	3. This Party Sucks

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns the characters that appear in Twilight.**

**Awesome Reviewers: twilight4ever2396, oreosNcookiecrunch2, Guitarist684, Chocolate Rainbow CD's, Lenabeen, Twilight-Baby18, edwardmasenlover, no one, plasticities, .angelXx****, frankfart101, Ani Stone, maraki1611, VAMPtastic1901, jazmyn, TheRealRachel, edwardsminetwilightluva, babeloun, .Dreams, & Creator Of Luv**

**No beta. Interested in being mine? Message me.**

**Bella's POV**

Game day. _ Fantastic._

I groaned as I fixed my hair.

I looked down at the cheerleading outfit I was wearing.

_Sometimes I wish I wasn't popular._

The thought quickly left my mind though.

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"See you at the game!" She yelled.

I smiled. My parents have always been supportive of me no matter what.

Alice picked me up today.

The school day droned on and on.

Everywhere I go; people were discussing Mike's party.

_Ughhhhhhh. This sucks._

Finally, it was game time.

We were all stretching.

Cheerleading is a lot of fun.

My parent's took a seat in the bleachers and I waved to them.

They were wearing matching "Proud Parent of a Cheerleader" shirts.

On the back, they said the cheerleader's name.

We sold these to raise money for Breast Cancer.

The song "We Will Rock You" came on and the players came running out.

We all cheered. We got the crowd cheering with us.

I thought I was going to lose my voice.

**Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**

_Dang. End of the game meaning Mike's party._

"Ready to go?" Alice gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, whatever."

"We can make an appearance, then leave?"

"Sounds good." I grinned as we got in her car.

_She knew me too well._

"We can get ready at my place." I smiled.

"Okay."

We had bought our stuff last weekend.

I had a short, black dress.

Alice had a short green one.

I really didn't want to go.

"Let's stay for 20 minutes, then leave?" I asked.

"Definitely," She agreed.

We drove to the party and walked in.

Lights flashing. Music blaring. People hooking up. Dancing.

_Looks like total fun. Not. Any other day, it probably would be._

"Hey baby," Mike said coming up to me.

"Hey," I said not giving eye contact.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, jeez," I groaned.

"Bella, I'm going to talk to Jasper," Alice winked.

"Have fun," I smiled.

Alice has had the BIGGEST crush on him since the beginning of the year. It's obvious he likes her too, but he can be really shy.

Mike's friends came up, and Mike instantly threw his arm around me. He's always trying to show me off like I'm his prized possession. I shook it off, and walked away.

_I need a drink._

I'm not usually one to drink, but I can't take this right now.

"Hey girl!" This one girl Layla yelled.

She starts soooo much drama. I didn't want to see her.

_Or two drinks._

I acted like I didn't hear her, and walked away.

I went out onto the patio, and sat down.

_This party sucks._

I saw somebody throwing up in the bushes.

_Three drinks downed._

I didn't know where Alice or Mike or Jessica or Rosalie or Angela was.

_Oh well. Four drinks._

I began to walk aimlessly around Mike's house.

_Five drinks._

I grabbed a beer, and walked up Mike's steps.

I walked into his guest bedroom and sat on the bed.

Some guy named Zach walked in. He was the wide receiver.

He's not bad looking, and he seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"Oh hi.." He trailed off.

"Hi?" It came out as a question.

"I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Don't worry about it. I can leave," I went to stand up and almost fell over.

He caught me though.

"Thanks," I sputtered out.

I opened my beer.

"I don't know if that's a good—" Zach started.

It was bitter. I put it down.

"Idea," He finished.

I went to get up and my legs were too weak.

"Bella, want a ride home?" Zach asked in concern.

"I don't want to be a burden. P-plus I'm going to Alice's." I whispered.

"No worries, I'll drive you," He gave a small smile.

I couldn't really walk, so he decided to carry me.

We were met by Mike at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Mike said with a bit of edge.

"I'm taking her to Alice's," Zach said. "She's wasted."

"I'll drive her," Mike said. "She's mine."

"I'm not yours," I grumbled.

"Babe, you're drunk," Mike said.

"And you're a jerk," I said.

Zach didn't know what to say, but I just looked at the door.

He understood, and began to take me to his car.

"You don't know what you're saying," Mike yelled out the door. "You'll regret this."

I just shook my head.

Zach laid me in the back of his car with a blanket he had in his trunk.

He drove me over to the Cullen residence. Everyone knows where they live.

He carried me to the door and rang the doorbell.

Edward opened it, and had a confused look.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked Zach.

"Wasted, but she should be fine," Zach said looking at me.

"I'll show you Alice's room," Edward said leading the way. "We can lay her on the bed."

"My dress," I muttered. "I don't want to ruin it.

Zach and Edward looked at each other with "I don't know what to do looks."

Edward grabbed one of his t-shirts.

"Now what?" Edward looked at Zach.

"I don't know, dude," Zach said.

"Ummm," I said. "Please help."

Zach laid me on the bed.

They helped me unzip my dress, and then I slipped the shirt on while they turned around.

"Thank-you," I whispered.

Zach wrote down his number in case I needed anything, and then left.

It was just Edward and I.

I felt like I was going to throw up. I motioned to Edward, and he helped me to the bathroom. He held my hair. I mouthed a "thank-you." He got me some bottled water.

I actually kind of felt better just being there with someone. I was going to have a major hangover the next morning. His emerald green eyes looked at me in concern, and then my phone started to ring, so he picked it up. He accidentally put it on speaker.

"Hello?" His voice was attractive.

"Edward?" Alice's voice sounded panicky.

"Yes?"

"Why did you answer Bella's phone?"

"She's here,"

"Is she okay?"

"She's wasted."

"Omg, I'm on my way."

The phone went dead.

I looked up at Edward who was helping me back to the bed.

"Stay with me," I begged.

_I couldn't be alone._

"Okay," He agreed. "Sleep now, Bella,"

_I must admit he was insanely beautiful._

**Sorry for the late update. I'm back on here though (:**


	4. Hangovers Suck

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns the characters that appear in Twilight.**

**I'm still looking for a beta.**

**Bella's POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked around. Alice was next to me on the bed asleep. I saw Edward on the couch, and I grinned.

_He really is cute. Am I still drunk? He's not even like popular. I don't even care though. What's going on? Oh boy. Literally._

I tried to fall back asleep, but I was unable. I got up. My head hurts really badly.

_Hangovers suck._

I walked into Alice's bathroom. I looked like crap. I washed my face, and then I saw my bag in the corner. Alice must have brought it in from her car. I didn't really feel up to the clothes I brought. Alice won't mind if I borrow some of her clothes. We always share clothes. I went into her closet. I grabbed some Juicy Couture sweats, and a low cut long sleeved black shirt.

_I don't feel good enough to even dress up._

I went back into the bathroom, and put the clothes on the ground. I looked myself over in the mirror while the shower heated up.

_Why did you do this to yourself? Your life is great. You have an amazing best friend. You're a cheerleader. Not to mention the captain. You were dating the quarterback, and then you embarrass yourself by getting so drunk that Luke drives you here. Then Edward holds your hair as you throw up. You're a total failure, Bella._

I almost started to cry. _I'm better than this. _The water was hot, so I got in. As I was shampooing, I began to think about where my life was right now. _It needs a change._ I quickly finished showering, and got out. I put my clothes on, and stood in front of the mirror. I decided to just blow dry my hair and let it go natural. I walked out of the bathroom, and I saw Edward sitting on the couch. I looked over, but Alice was still passed out.

"'Morning," He gave me a crooked smile and motioned towards Alice. "She was up later making sure you were okay."

"Hi.." I lost my train of thought. _Those eyes of his. That smile. Bella. Focus._

"Sleep good?"

"Yeah, I kind of just passed out," I grinned. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," He shrugged. "Want something to eat?"

"I'd like that," I grinned and followed him downstairs.

_He sure could treat a lady well._

I watched him while he cooked.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"They left earlier to run errands. They won't be back until later." He said as he flipped some bacon.

I walked over to where they kept ibuprofen.

"I think this is my best friend today," I grinned.

He laughed.

I took three out of the bottle and took it with some orange juice.

He finished making breakfast: pancakes, bacon, eggs, and biscuits.

"I don't even know where to begin," I shoved him a little with a smile.

He flashed me a smile, and I followed him to the table where he was setting everything up.

We told stories through breakfast. All of the laughter was making me not even think about how crappy I felt. I helped him load the dishes.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You want to hangout with me?" He asked cautiously.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't like people like me. I'm not on the football team." He looked me in the eye.

"I'm so over that," I smiled.

"Well, okay," He grinned. "Want to rent a movie?"

"Duh," I grinned.

"Alright, let's go," I smiled.

We got into a black Lamborghini.

"Sweet ride," I winked.

The ride was pretty quiet. Not awkward though.

We walked into the rental store, and I saw a group of Mike with some of his friends.

_Crap._

"So what are you up for?" He asked.

I knew he saw them too.

"A comedy or a horror movie," I grinned.

"What about _The Hangover_?" He laughed.

"Very funny, Edward," I giggled.

"Let's get one of each," He said with a smile.

"Well hey, Bella," Mike called out.

"Hi," I said but kept walking over to the comedy section with Edward.

"Ew, you're with him?" Mike laughed.

"Yeah, so just leave me alone, Mike," I said with venom in my tone.

"That's low, freak," He shot back.

"At least I'm not a jerk," I said and turned around.

I could hear him talking, but I ignored him.

"_Step Brothers_ is good," I pointed out to Edward.

"Never seen it," He said.

"Are you American?" I said jokingly.

"Hey now," He laughed. "Let's get it."

We also got _Texas Chainsaw Massacre._

We rented it, and drove back to his house.

"Do you have Luke's number?" I asked, remembering that Luke put his number somewhere.

"Yeah, here," He grabbed it out of his back pocket.

I shot him a text –

_I'm so sorry about last night. I'm so embarrassed. Thanks for everything._

_Bella_

I shut my phone off afterwards. I needed a break from everything.

Alice was still sleeping, so we decided to watch the scary one first. I had forgotten how scary movies freaked me out.

Before long I was hiding behind Edward's arm. He was laughing at me but I could tell he was okay with it.

_It was crazy how I felt so at ease with him. Oh my gosh. I think I have a crush on Edward Cullen._

When the movie ended I heard Alice calling for us.

"Down here," Edward yelled.

She came downstairs in a pair of Juicy Couture sweats and a white v-neck, and Edward laughed.

"Nice outfit," I grinned.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" She asked.

"A lot better," I grinned.

I had forgotten I was still really close to Edward.

"Be right back," Edward got up. "I'm going to shower."

After he left, Alice sat down next to me.

"I have a question," She gave me a skeptical look.

"Wait," I put up a finger. "This is about Edward and I, right?"

"Yeah, what was up with you basically on top of him?" She laughed.

"I think I like him," I blurted out.

"Really?" She grinned.

"Yeah. He's like the sweetest guy. Ever. Any guy who would hold my hair when I throw up and even be able to look at me the next day would catch my eye." I giggled.

"We could be like sister in laws," Alice laughed.

"Hey, we're not even dating," I playfully hit her.

"We're going to watch _Step Brothers_, so you should invite Jasper over," I hinted.

"I should," She grinned

She quickly gave him a call, and he agreed to come over.

Edward came back down freshly showered in sweats, and Alice went upstairs to wait for Jasper.

"I think it's a sweats day," I giggled.

"Guess so," He said sitting down.

"Edward, I like you," I blurted out.

_Oh my gosh. I did NOT just say that. I've never told a guy I liked him first. Crap._

**I'm evil ending it like that ;) Haha. Review it ****Chapter 5 is coming real soon. This story has just been flowing naturally. Tell me what you think **


	5. Author's Note

Sorry for the confusion, but I didn't feet as if the story was taking the spin I wanted it to. Therefore, I have completely erased Chapter 5. I will have the "new" Chapter 5 sent to my beta really soon. It will be posted asap. Thanks. I'm sorry again for any confusion I've caused.

Much love,

Hannah


End file.
